Who's Killing the Muppets?/Hotel Transylvania
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Who's Killing The Muppets? starring characters from Hotel Transylvania Cast * Gonzo as Frankenstein * Fozzie Bear as Murray * Kermit the Frog as Wayne * Miss Piggy as Mavis * Scooter as Griffin * Hooded Killer as Bela * Statler and Waldorf as Skeletons * Penguins as Zombies * Steve Martin as Jonathan * Camilla the Chicken as Dracula/Eunice * Skeeter as Prince Charming (from Shrek) Transcript * Frankenstein: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Bela: No! For your next feat, you die! (Bela fires a cannon, decapitating Frankenstein, and Frankenstein's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then the Bela places a water sack on the scene) Frankenstein's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Wayne: Frank died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, JONATHAN!! * Jonathan: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Mavis (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Eunice jumps on Frankenstein's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Murray: You know, the last time a monster died was... * Jonathan (interrupting): Excuse me? * Murray: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Jonathan: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything outta your mouth?! * Wayne: Wow, Johnny’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. ('''Monsters turn to look at Griffin) (Griffin waves at them) Later * '''Murray: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! (laughing) * Bela: (Right up at the door) Hey, Murray? Why did the mummy turn red? * Murray: I don’t know, stranger. * Bela: Because he was wrapped up! * Murray: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Bela: Then how about this? Because I (totally) STAB YOU! (Bela stabs Murray in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Murray: What a showstopper! (Falls on stage) * Skeleton #1: See? I told you the mummy was gonna die on stage tonight. (Skeletons laugh) * Murray: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Skeleton #2: You're an ambulance. (Skeletons laugh again, and Murray is dragged offscreen by Bela and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Wayne: (Zombies roll Murray's dead body away) First Frank, now Murray. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Mavis: Don’t say that name, Wayne. * Wayne: OOOH, Mavis’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Mavis’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in N! (Griffin walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Griffin? * Griffin: Oh! Hey there, Wayne. * Wayne: We need to talk about Prince Charming’s death. * Griffin: Why, sure. I love talking about Prince Charming, if not for that tragic accident... * Wayne: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Flashback * Wayne: Let’s play The Little Prince! * Murray: Let’s question Wayne’s sensability! * Griffin: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Prince Charming: What a nerd. * Mavis: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Prince". * Prince Charming: Princes aren't fat! (Pushes Mavis) * Wayne: ''' Prince, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Prince Charming smacks Wayne) * '''Murray: DRAC! PRINCE CHARMING'S HITTING US! * Wayne: (Prince Charming beats up Murray, and Prince Charming gets hit in the back by Wayne with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Monsters agree and drown Prince Charming in the pool) * All Monsters: DRAC! (Mavis: DAD!) (Present) * Griffin: You killed the prince?!? * Wayne: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Prince Charming’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Griffin: Oh, Prince Charming will have his ''revenge… (Griffin reveals himself to be Prince Charming, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Wayne and Mavis: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Prince Charming:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Wayne) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Mavis: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick him, but misses) Wuh! * Prince Charming: Here it comes! Showtime! (Dracula talks in Germany, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from them, you idiot!") * Prince Charming: You can’t shoot me! (Dracula fires an arrow, which runs through Prince Charming's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Jonathan behind him) * Jonathan (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?